List of Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters in unORDINARY. Characters on this page have had at least one speech bubble of dialogue, but had very limited appearances otherwise or were only mentioned. Wellston Private High School John's Trigonometry Teacher TrigonomatriTeachear.PNG Ch1._Trigonometry_Teacher.png John's Trigonometry TeacherChapter 1 is the first staff member of Wellston Private High School seen in the series and teaches John, Remi, and Mardin's trigonometry class. They are seen in Wellston Private High School The trigonometry teacher has neck-length brown hair, orange eyes, and wears rectangular spectacles. The teacher is known for intimidation and gave a death glare to John when he wanted to go to the bathroom in the middle of class. They also threw a piece of chalk at Mardin hard enough to give him a bleeding nose. Librarian The Wellston Librarian is a formidable lady who wears her hair in a magenta bun. She wears a blue blouse and skirt. It seems that she is used to Blyke and Isen and has thrown them out of the library for being too noisy before. Chapter 27 English Literature Teacher Teacher.png Ch36 5.png Ch36 9.png The English Literature Teacher is a teacher who appeared in the Project Partners arc. She assigned literary analysis presentations to various students.Chapter 36 Brea Unordinary Brea.png Unordinary Brea stats.png Brea is a student of Wellston. She has green eyes and sweet Orange hair in twin ponytails.She is seen bullying a low tier student in hall when Seraphina stopped herChapter 80. After she was stopped by the Ace, the humiliated Brea attempted to attack Seraphina, but was intervened by Arlo. Chapter 81She was seen in Chapter 38 as one of the students criticizing Seraphina. She is a mid-tier with the ability Arcane Shot. Skrev UnOrdinary Skrev Stats.png Skrev is a mid-tier student of Wellston Private High School and is a male student with sky-blue hair and yellow eyes. He, along with Crail were seen chasing John and the powerless Seraphina in hopes to overthrow the former Ace. He and Crail were both stopped by Blyke before any damage could be done. He is a mid-tier with the ability Strong Kick.Chapter 101 Heinz Heinz is a mid-tier student of Wellston Private High School and is a male student with red hair and red eyes. He was first seen in Chapter 112, using his ability to rush into the cafeteria and cutting in line. His actions led him to fight against Yuline shortly afterwards. His ability is Catch Up, and both his name and ability are a pun to Heinz Ketchup. Yuline Yuline is a mid-tier student of Wellston Private High School and is a female student with blue hair and lime-green eyes. She was first seen in Chapter 112, furious with Heinz cutting in line and mostly likely battled him. Her ability is Clobber and likely grants her the capability to beat others up with great strength. Agwin High School Agwin Healer The Agwin Healer is the Healer for Agwin High School and is seen wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, and light blue shorts. The Healer has fair skin and brown hair and is an excellent healer as shown when they healed Gou with great competency. Vigilantes and Superheroes Radiance Radiance was a vigilante killed by EMBER, presumably in the months before the beginning of unOrdinary. Their ability, level, appearance, and gender are unknown. Their ability may have something to do with light or radiation. Equinox Equinox was a vigilante killed by EMBER, presumably in the months before the beginning of unOrdinary. Their ability, level, appearance, and gender are unknown. Their ability might be related to astronomy, the sun or time. ArkRAYgeous ARKRayGeous was a popular and powerful high-tier vigilante who was recently killed by EMBER in South Wellston. Chapter 18 His exact level and ability is unknown. His ability could possibly have something to do with rays. Shatterstack Shatterstack was a well-known superhero who was found dead in Wellston by the police after being killed by EMBER.Chapter 41 His level and ability are unknown. Headmaster Vaughn and Keene discussed his murder when they saw it on the news. Genie Genie is one of the superheroes that were on the death pool flyer. Their ability, level, appearance, and gender are unknown. Hurricane Hurricane was one of the superheroes that was on the death pool flyer. Their ability, level, appearance, and gender are unknown. However, it can be presumed that they have an ability related to speed or weather. They were revealed to be dead in Chapter 60. Mistress Emerald Mistress Emerald is one of the superheroes that were on the death pool flyer. Her ability, level, and appearance are unknown. It is likely that she has an ability related to emeralds. She was revealed to be dead in Chapter 103. Galaxy-Gal Galaxy-Gal was one of the superheroes that was on the death pool flyer. Her ability, level, and appearance are unknown. Her ability may have something to do with outer space. She was revealed to be dead in Chapter 60. Venom Venom is one of the superheroes that was on the death pool flyer. Their ability, level, appearance, and gender are unknown. It can be presumed that their ability has something to do with venom. They had the fewest number of bets on them dying. Authorities Zander Unordinary_Zander.png UnOrdinary Ch66 7.png|Zander and His partner Keon. Zander is a member of the Authorities who came Seraphina's house for questing Seraphina with his partner Keon. Citizens of Branish Bimel UnOrdinary Bimel.png UnOrdinary Rock Arm.png|Bimel uses his Rock Arm. Bimel is a resident of Branish and one of Waldo's underlings. His ability is Rock Arm, which allows him to turn his arms into hardened stone. He was defeated by the vigilante X-Rei. Keesh UnOrdinary Keesh.png UnOrdinary Hair Growth.png|Keesh uses her Hair Growth. Keesh is a resident of Branish and one of Waldo's underlings. Her ability, Hair Growth, allows her to control her hair as extra appendages and make it grow longer for added range. She was defeated by the vigilante X-Rei. Weim UnOrdinary Weim.png UnOrdinary Phantom Fist.png|Weim uses his Phantom Fist. Weim is a resident of Branish and one of Waldo's underlings. His ability, Phantom Fist, allows him to punch objects from a great distance without needing to make physical contact. He was ultimately defeated by the vigilante X-Rei. Lydia Lydia is Quinton's wife and one of the many innocent hostages held by Waldo. Others Newscaster The Newscaster ''' is a red-haired woman with red eyes and brown skin who is seen on television, reporting attacks by EMBER. Her first appearance was in Chapter 6, talking about the murder of X-Static in Lovun. Anti-Superhero Lady A lady with indigo hair and lime green speech bubbles who was in Woaba Boba with John and Seraphina in Chapter 6. She called X-Static useless after hearing of his death, much to John's chagrin.Chapter 6 Green-Haired Couple Two green-haired people who were lining up to have their abilities gauged at Kovoro Mall by the Ability Gauge Vendor. They left after Levani started causing a commotion.Chapter 9 Invisible Assailant The '''Invisible Assailant was someone (or something) who followed John and Seraphina to the bus stop opposite the park outside Kovoro Mall after their shopping trip. John somehow discovered them and Seraphina used her ability to deliver a roundhouse kick to them.Chapter 10 It is unknown if they are affiliated with Terrence, as they share the same ability. When Remi, Isen, and Blyke discovered the transmitter chip in the Ability Gauge Vendor's "prize" and confronted him about it, the Invisible Assailant dropped a smoke bomb and helped him escape. When they tried to drive away on a motorcycle, Remi electrocuted them with her Lightning. Unfortunately, she was distracted by Merin and the duo managed to escape anyway.Chapter 49 Aria Aria is a waitress who works at Woaba Boba.Chapter 47 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Lists